


Opposite Attraction! (BoyxBoy) Book 1

by King_Rainbow_Boy



Series: The Attraction Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Angst, Asexual, Bisexual, Bullying, Cliche, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Demisexuality, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Homosexuality, Fictional, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, High School, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maturity, Mild Smut, Multi, Neediness, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Realistic, Rivalry, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Suspicions, Teen Romance, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/pseuds/King_Rainbow_Boy
Summary: {Book 1 of "The Attraction Series"}When Kevin Anderson starts becoming attracted towards the school jock, Jason Rivers, he manages to realize his sexual orientation and slowly learns how to accept it. But the problem is that Jason had sought Kevin out as a suitable person to pick on. But even through the harm and humiliation, Kevin knows that there's some good in Jason.TRIGGER WARNINGS: This book may contain profanity, violence, and sexual intercourse!
Relationships: Brent Collins/Terra Phillips, Chris Taylor/Kate Moore, Chris Taylor/Logan Smith, Kendall Anderson/Jason Rivers, Kevin Anderson/Jason Rivers, Laura Ivy/Kate Moore
Series: The Attraction Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Hell

**_SUMMARY : _ ** _{Book 1 of "The Attraction Series"}_

_When Kevin Anderson starts becoming attracted towards the school jock, Jason Rivers, he manages to realize his sexual orientation and slowly learns how to accept it. But the problem is that Jason had sought Kevin out as a suitable person to pick on. But even through the harm and humiliation, Kevin knows that there's some good in Jason._

_**DISCLAIMER :** This book features BxB relationship, homosexual romance, and LGBTQ+ themes. I own the rights of all characters!_

**_TRIGGER WARNINGS : _** _This book may contain profanity, violence, and sexual intercourse! Read at your own risk._

__

**Prologue:** Welcome to Hell.

...

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Have you ever discovered something so shocking about yourself? Like, how you were different than what you thought you would be than the others around you?

Well... that's what happened to me.

I told myself going into this process that this would be a no holds barred disclosure, and if I'm being totally honest with myself, I probably wouldn't have been interested in a certain someone who happened to be... my bully. My own bully; Jason Rivers.

That's the point that I'm telling you. If I had known the whole truth from the get-go. There was something about him that made me felt like I'm on fire when I first saw him. I swear it was like I'm above the clouds or something. I never thought that he was the one I was attracted to. Because of me having this warm fuzzy around for him, I've realized what this mean.

... Yes, I'm gay as a fucking rainbow. There, you happy now?

It was such a big shock to me that I couldn't find any right words to describe it. People say that boys are supposed to be attracted to girls... but me, I just couldn't help but somehow feel that there's something about Jason that made me discover my true self.

I thought it was just a phrase at first, until 12th grade came around once I'd figure that out, and heck I didn't understand why, out of all people, could I be in love with my worst enemy, THE Jason Rivers. He hates me... and he's a _heterosexual_ , meaning he's a 'ladies man'. He's also a popular jock in school, and appears to be very attractive. Girls would _literally_ run after him as if he's the world's greatest celebrity. _And_ he's been my main bully since freshman year.

It took me a while (including some researches) to accept myself because being gay is who I am, and damn it felt pretty good to have that out of my chest... but I knew that I had to hide in the closet.

I don't know what my family, my friends, or anybody I knew would think of me... plus I'm already a target of Jason, and he finds out about my secret... I'm as good as a dead cockroach.

I can still remember the first time I met him clear as daylight.

It was August 15th, 2016...

**_3 years_ ** **_ago_ **

_It sucks that you had to move away from a place that feels like a home to you. Away from your old school, your old friends, and everything you love near and dear to your heart... all because of the loss of your dear parents._

_Yes, my parents are no longer alive. They had been killed in a tragic car accident on a late, stormy night, just a month after I've graduated Middle School. They were supposed to be returning home after their anniversary date, but due to the heavy rain, unfortunately, it was becoming difficult for them to see out the front window of their vehicle. In result, they had lost control and crash into a tree._

_You can imagine how devastated my siblings and I were once we have received the news. It was how everything had turned upside down right before our very eyes._

_With our grandfather now our only living relative, he was able to win custody over us and we have to move to a huge city in Idaho... which was out-of-this-world boring._ _I wanted to stay in California, but I knew I can't since I was only 14, a minor. So I had no choice but to abide._

_We lived together in our grandfather's small apartment in the busy streets of a bustling city, an apartment that we have to take care of several responsibilities since our grandfather was... pardon me, quite old. Even though we're adjusting to our new lives my siblings and I were still weighed down by the sadness a tragedy of our parents had brought into our lives._

_Summer vacation just doesn't feel the same to me being here. Of course now I'm gonna be going to a new High school for the first time. I can't believe that today is finally my first day of being a 9th grader. All those years of me studying and surviving Middle school from my old home had finally paid up. I could've joined my friends at the High school in California, but that's not the case. All I need to do now is to move on and focus on graduating and get out of this boring state. That's all!_

_"Bye, kids! Be on your best behavior at school today." Grandpa had told us as we left the house, travelling on our way to the bus stop._

_"Man, I can't believe this will be my last year in Elementary school." My little brother, Calvin, replied. Calvin appeared to be 3 years younger than me and Kendall. He has short curly ginger hair, freckles were spread across his face, and he has icy blue eyes._

_And Kendall and I... well, we're twins by the way. People can easily tell since we look identical. The same height, and the same dark brown eyes, and same dark brown hair... well Kendall's hair appears to be long and more wavy than mine._

_"Oh yeah?" I smiled at him. "I can't believe this will be my first year in High school."_

_"You mean OUR first year in High School?" Kendall deadpanned, raising one of her eyebrows at me as she reminded me._

_"Oh sure, how can I forget?" I snorted with sarcasm. Sometimes I would just forget to mention her on purpose since we had a hate-love relationship like all normal twin siblings. Kendall rolled her eyes as I then turn my attention back to Calvin. "So, Cal? Do you think you'll make new friends now that we live here?"_

_Our little brother was always the shy and quiet one in the family once you get to know him. He could hardly make any friends back in our old home in California... although he did had a few, which is good, right? I just hope the people at his new school will like him. Being a caring brother to him, I'll always have his back._

_"I guess... I wouldn't want too many, though. Maybe four or five friends." Suggested Calvin, looking down at a rock he was kicking along the road._

_"That seems like a good goal. I'm sure you making more friends would be nice. And hey, who knows. Maybe when you get to Middle School next year you'll be able find THE one, if you know what I mean...," I said, nudging Calvin in the side teasingly. He scoffed and pushed me away._

_"Kevin, Calvin doesn't want to talk about this dating stuff," Kendall spoke up._

_"Thank you," Calvin breathed out._

_Kendall leaned over and whispered into my ear, "He just haven't found the right person yet"._

_"What?" Calvin turned to us._

_"Nothing." Me and Kendall both said at the same time. We both looked at each other and laughed for a minute before we continue our walk._

_By the time they reached the bus stop, Calvin's bus was already pulled up. He waved goodbye to us quickly, then he was gone. Kendall and I both sat down on the bench and Kendall took out her phone. I, however, felt worried about the day ahead of me._

_When our bus finally parked by, Kendall stuffed her phone into her back pocket and we both climbed on, sitting down at a seat in the back. I leaned against the window and stared out at the bustling city around me. As more people piled onto the bus, I began to worry more. Why do I have to be so damn nervous? It's just my first day being at a place I've never been to before. Maybe I should've hide at my old friend's house so that I wouldn't move here in the first place._

_My mind was cut off when Kendall who noticed my reactions asked me, "You nervous, bro?"._

_"N-no. I'm fine sis, really." Knowing her all too well, she can tell by the tone of my voice that I'm lying. Usually she would keep on bothering me until I tell her what is my problem, but this time she chose to leave it alone._

_I wonder why... could she be nervous too?_

_A half hour later, the bus finally skidded to a halt in front of a large, posh looking school. St. Rivers High School. Outside, random clusters of students talked excitedly about the new school year, and how thrilled they were to finally be freshmen, seniors, and all the like. But since I happen to be a freshman I can tell this whole ordeal will be more terrifying._

_After Kendall and I were practically shoved out of the bus by the other students, we made our way through the crowd in the courtyard and through the doors of the school. Green lockers lined long, white hallways. Posters of the school's soccer team and musicals they had done hung everywhere. A few other students, obviously newbies, roamed the halls as well._

_Kendall decided to break my moment of staring at the hallways. "You still nervous, Kev?"_

_I sighed, knowing that I can't keep lying to her no more. "Yeah, I admit. There, you happy now?" I reluctantly stated. She giggled._

_"You'll be fine, little bro. Don't be such a baby."_

_"Really?" I deadpanned. "We're both the same age Mel, I'm NOT a baby."_

_"But I AM 3 minutes older than you." She said, causing me to groan irritably. She always reminded me of that everytime._

_Sisters..._

_"Well, I should get to my locker before I get to class right now. See ya, Kevin." Kendall reply before she went to where her first period class supposed to be, leaving me all by myself._

_Great, guess I'm by my own now. I made my way through the hall, looking into the windows of classrooms. In one particular classroom, I looked in and made eye contact with a boy with short, messy blonde hair, who looked to be my age. Only for a quick second, though. But from this boy, I felt slightly threatened by the angry look in his eyes. Yikes..._

_I quickened my pace and bolted up the stairs to the second floor, where I toured around more._

_"584... 585... 586... Here it is, 587." I muttered as I browsed lockers and found my own. Glancing at the slip of paper I had written the combination on, I slowly turned the knob on the lock._

_"27... 14... 3." I read out loud. I pulled, and nothing happened. Damn it!_

_It took me a few more tries before I realized that I had to scroll past 14 two times. The locker was much bigger than I expected. It had a divider in the middle, so I decided I'd keep my backpack and jacket on the top, while supplies would go in the bottom. I spent the next five minutes setting up my locker. I checked my schedule, then double checked, then triple checked._

_I had Language Arts first. My Language Arts teacher was also my homeroom teacher._

_I set up other things, such as organizing my binders and supplying my pencil case, but all the while, I felt the cold stare of that same blonde boy in the classroom. The eye contact had only lasted a mere moment, but I got so much hatred, so much annoyance from the boy's dark glare. The sudden blare of the first period bell alerted me, and I followed the school map to room 11-3, aka, my homeroom. Finally, I made it!_

_Once inside, I plopped myself down into a chair and patiently waited for the teacher to arrive. My teacher, who's name I learned was named Mrs. Ivy, was a short, skinny woman, with fair skin and short raven black hair that reaches to her shoulders. She looked remarkably similar to the girl sitting next to me._

_"Alright, everyone! A new school year is a new way to turn over a new leaf, start with a clean slate! My name is Mrs. Ivy, I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your language arts teacher. First thing's first, we will all stand up, say our name, age, and three things about ourselves." Mrs. Ivy told the class. Starting alphabetically, each student rose up to introduce themselves._

_I nearly fainted when my name was called. Damn it, it's like she knew my weakness!_

_I shyly stood up and looked down at the floor._

_"My name is... uh... Kevin Anderson... I'm fourteen years old. Three things about myself? Uh... I am in the advanced level of ballet, I have a twin sister named Kendall, and my parents were killed and we lived with our grandfather now." I announced all I can say to my very best, sitting back down immediately afterwards._

_"My, we're really sorry to hear about what happened, Michael. I know how tough moving can be Mr. Anderson, but we're happy to have you here, and I promise we will all cooperate in making your first year a good one. Is that clear, everybody?" Mrs Ivy said._

_A synchronized chorus of "Yes, ma'am." filled the entire room._

_"By the way; you're welcome to go to my daughter, Laura, for anything. She's right there." Mrs. Ivy gestured to the cute, blonde-haired girl sitting next to me. I grinned and waved a little, she smiled and waved back. As if her smile was comforting, I felt a lot better about the day ahead._

_And then I had to write._

_The assignment was a simple one; turn to page 134-145 in your Language Arts textbook, copy down any notes you suppose would be useful for the upcoming unit. I of course wasn't so sure what the next unit was, I just copied down everything, word for word. Ignoring the unpleasant ache in my wrist after about 30 minutes of writing, I began to ignore everything else, too. Including the girl next to me, unaware that she was about to say something._

_"Hey."_

_I heard the call, but didn't answer. I thought maybe she was probably talking to someone else. But then, I felt her tap on the shoulder._

_"Hello?"_

_I jumped, dropping my pencil._

_"Ah...! Crap..." I stammered, reaching down to grab the pencil, which was too far away._

_"Don't worry, I got it..." The girl leaned over and picked up the pencil, and handed it back to me with a grin. I managed to smile back._

_"Thanks, I, uh..."_

_"No problem, sweetheart. It's uh... Kevie, right?" The girl asked, clearly confused at what my name was supposed to be._

_"My name is Kevin, actually. But Kevie is close enough, so is 'cupcake'." I corrected._

_"Right! Sorry... well, my name is Laura. I'm the teacher's daughter." She introduced herself, laughing._

_"Laura Ivy. Pretty name, I like it." I respond._

_"You flatter me! Anyways, I just wanna know if you're doing okay?"_

_"Yeah, me and my siblings just moved here to live with our grandpa because my parents had died in a car crash. I really do miss California. Even though things are tough, I just thought that maybe I can get used to this adjustment soon." I admitted. I actually felt comfortable talking to Laura. Maybe making friends would be easy._

_"Ouch, I know how it feels to lose the people you love. I'm really sorry to hear that." Laura said, her voice was filled with sadness. "But look, I promise you that you'll love it here. This school isn't so bad... well, that is if you have to watch out for Jason." She warned, cringing at the name she just mentioned._

_"Who?" I inquired._

_"Nothing." She quickly replied, then turns back to the teacher._

_The second period bell suddenly blared. As I gathered up his things and began to pack up, Laura tapped me on the shoulder again._

_"Hey, if you'd be willing, would you maybe join me and my friends at lunch? That is, unless you're busy." She offered. I blinked, astonished. Wow, my first day in school and I just made myself a new friend already? I just got lucky._

_"Um...! Yeah, okay! Are you sure it's no trouble?"_

_"Nah, my friends are gonna love you. They're names are Brent, Logan, Chris, and Kate, and remember, we'll be at table #9 if you have any trouble."_

_As the class emptied I continued to wonder, questions buzzing around my head. Was this planned? Did Laura actually want to be around me? What if this was just to be nice, or just to get a reputation? Whatever the reason, I decided that any chance to make friends had to be taken._

_But upon leaving the classroom, I bumped into another peer._

_"Oof!"_

_"Watch it!" The other person snapped._

_"Sorry." I muttered, speeding myself forward to avoid a confrontation. However, I was pulled back by a strong hand._

_"Hold on there, kid. I didn't get a good look at your face."_

_I met the gaze of a familiar face... and those eyes. I've recognized those hateful eyes of the student I had witnessed in the classroom earlier. This student was much taller than me, having to bend over a bit to hold eye contact. He seemed to be more built by the way. He also had fair, light skin, messy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. In fact, they didn't even look blue. They looked almost violet... or maybe indigo?_

_"Huh... you're one of those newbies, aren't you pretty boy?" Asked the boy, giving a lazy half smile that was half intimidating, and half attractive I think._

_"Um... I guess?" I replied, fidgeting nervously. I felt my face flushed at the sudden nickname he just called me; 'pretty boy'._

_I try to calm down. Maybe this boy only looked threatening? Or maybe he's actually nice?_

_"I don't think I've seen your face before. You new to this school?" Observed the boy._

_"Well yeah, actually." I responded before I immediately regret mentioning it. The grip on my shoulder loosened a bit._

_"Oh, so now I got myself a fresh meat here, hmm? I suppose you don't know the rules yet, huh?"_

_"Um... the rules? I read the student handbook, so-"_

_I paused when he noticed the boy snickering a bit. I wanted to ask him what is so funny about this, but I decided that it wouldn't be necessary. I don't want to be crushed by a blonde boy. A blonde boy who's wearing a leather jacket and leather black shoes. He turned and called to two other boys._

_"Oi! Nate! Ryan! Come check this small fry out!"_

_The two boys grinned and walked over. They were both brunette, with round, smooth hair that covered the top halves of their faces. Horrifyingly ugly haircuts, I observed._

_"Alright, newbie. These two are my partners in crime. The taller one is Nate, and that's his little brother, Ryan." The blonde haired boy introduced his friends, who smiled menacingly, "As for myself? I'm Jason."_

_I froze at the name he introduced himself. J-Jason? Wasn't that who Laura mentioned for me to avoid earlier? I began to put the puzzles all together, and realized that maybe this wasn't the person I should hang around._

_"Umm... hi? I'm Kevin Anderson." I stumbled with my words a little._

_"Nice to meet you. Now, when I say 'rules', I don't mean the school. I'm only talking about MY rules." Jason said._

_"Uhhh..."_

_"Let me spell it out for you. I won't take the time to list all of them, but they all narrow down to one. **Don't** disrespect me." He growled, eyes darkening._

_"Well, of course I'll respect you. But why do you specifically have to make a rule of it? Why should I follow them?" I challenged, backing up a few steps in precaution._

_"Here, let me rephrase my introduction. My name is Jason Rivers. Does that last name sound familiar?"_

_I froze and suddenly lost any bit of courage be had. That last name graced the whole town. It just so happened to be the name printed on the sign standing outside of the school._

_"Y-your family...?" I breathed out in shock._

_"... Owns the school! Exactly. So, now you know. My entire family is involved with the school in some way; not to mention that my Mom is the principal. She is in this building right now, and I can go ahead and tell her about a certain student who was bothering me." Jason explained, his voice was dripping, no, oozing with deep hatred._

_"Yeah, all three of us." Added Ryan._

_"I... ah... um..." I wasn't sure what to say. I knew this was a battle I couldn't win. Suddenly, the five minute warning bell rang._

_"I'm sure you get it, now. It's simple; don't disrespect me, and you'll be okay. This includes ramming into me in the goddamn hallways." Jason raised his voice a little bit._

_"I will respect you if you pay me the back the same respect. I don't think I want to be dealing with jerks, especially the ones like you who think they're big and bad when they're poor excuses of human beings as shit." I insisted... which I instantly regretted._

_... What the hell did I just said?!_

_"Ooooohhh," Ryan and Nate reply simultaneously. They were then silenced immediately when Jason turns his head and glares at them in a way of telling them to shut up._

_Jason then turn his head towards me, his eyes immediately darkened._ _The ire was definitely written all over those_ _dark blue orbs_ _. I can feel an unpleasant chill going down my spine, noticing how incredibly scary he looked. He_ _grinned and snickered a bit all of the sudden before walking dangerously closer to me, his messy blonde hair was bouncing with every step he takes while Nate and Ryan stared at me with emotionless looks._

_I started to back away while he was getting closer, but my back was suddenly met by the lockers behind me. Jason then stop and stood in place, towering over me with an evil smirk lingering on his pale lips. He banged his fist against the lockers above my head whilst leaning his face closer to mine, my breath started to hitch as my heart started racing faster. I can feel his hot breath against my face._

_What is this I'm feeling? I don't know why but... it felt warm and pleasant._

_"So you wanna act smart by talking shit to me, huh?"_ _He murmured in a dark tone, cutting me back to reality. "_ _Guess I don't have to go easy on you since you've questioned my rules, even though you're new here. You don't fucking tell me what to do, ya piece of shit. I ain't paying you anything back..._ _The only thing I'll be paying you back is THIS!"_ _Jason violently shoved me into the other side of the wall before he walks away without another word, Ryan and Nate were following him with unfriendly smirks. They both gave him fist bumps as I can hear them commenting about what just happened._

_I stood there for a moment, ignoring the pain in my back. No wonder Laura had told me to avoid Jason, he was terrifying. I decided I'd learn more about this blonde haired boy later. Forcing the shock from my confrontation out of my head, I stalked to my next class._

_But I'm starting to have a bad feeling that this was only the beginning..._

**_ END OF CHAPTER _ **

_**Author's Note : **That's all for the prologue for Book 1 of "The Affection Series". I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter of my first written fictional story, and you are free to tell me your opinions, I would love to hear them. I did do my best to make it interesting. Thank you guys so much for choosing this book to read, by the way._

_Please remember to leave reviews when you feel like it! See you guys on the next update and take care now! Love you guys!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Moody Morning

**Chapter 1:** A Moody Morning.

...

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"Kevin, get your ass out here right now! You're gonna miss breakfast." Kendall shouted as she banged her fist on the other side of my bedroom door.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes once I finished putting on my _Steven Universe_ T-shirt that I had got for my birthday last year before I then put on my white Nike sneakers.

"Relax _'Mom'_ , I'm coming." I muttered out, irritated at my twin sister's bossiness. She would always rush me every day while getting ready for school. I don't need her to tell me what to do... she doesn't own this house.

Damn, I wish summer vacation didn't have to go by so fast... but it has. Today was the first day of going back to school. Always that time of year that I dread for, but at least now this will be my last year in High school.

I'm finally in 12th grade, and in 10 months I'll finally graduate and go to the Technical University Collage located somewhere in Texas. Days of going back to school are always such a bore to me every year. I didn't want to go back to school, but being a straight A person I still care about my grades. Wanting to succeed 12th grade means that I have to return back to the place that you would call 'Hell' with nagging teachers, classwork, and a lot of school drama. But worse of all... returning back to _him!_

Everyday at school would always include _him!_

_He_ is the reason why I wasn't acting like myself lately. _He_ is the reason why my life was a living hell since 9th grade. _He_ is the reason didn't want to go back to school today.

I didn't know why I had a bad feeling about something like this would happen, but it did. Jason Winters is my main bully now, and has been for the past 3 years of High School. Even though I try to stay out of Jason's way, he's just so hard for me to avoid. It's like he's everywhere, and it would make me think that he's making me run into him on purpose just to put me on his torture list.

_"Hey! Where you goin', Anderson?" I felt a firm grip of Jason's muscular tattooed arm on the hood of my jacket, pulling me back to face his intruding glare. I can definitely see the flames of hell in the back of his angry dark blue eyes. His two goons, Nate and Ryan, were standing by his side. Both of them squinting their eyes as they were sneering wickedly at me. I can literally hear them snickering at my scared expression._

_Before I could protest, Jason spat out, "Where's my homework, you freak?!"._

_"I-I have it! I have it!" I said repeatedly, the fear was dripping from my voice. Jason wouldn't let me go until he had his homework, so he ordered Nate and Ryan to snatch my book-bag and unzip it. They didn't have the heart to be respectful to my belongings when they dumped them out of my back pack and kicked them out of the way before Nate snatched my binder that he assumed has mine and Jason's homework sheets._

_I wanted to fight back and yell at them to keep their fucking hands off my stuff, but I need to stay silent unless I wanna end up twisted into a pretzel. Just a saying, but yeah, they WILL hurt me if I do something to stop them. Why can't I be strong like them?_

_"Here it is, Jason." Nate said when he found Jason's homework before he handed it to him while he threw my binder on the ground. Jason's free hand took his homework sheet and Jason looks at it, making sure that I got every thing answered, not a single one missing._

_Stuff like that happens almost every morning at school. Jason would come after me before his gym class starts to demands me to hand him his homework and then force me to do the ones he was supposed to do after school. He knew that I was a straight A student who's always studying to get good grades, and so he sought this out to threaten me that he'll beat me up if I don't do his homework._

_The beatings had started ever since I refused to do Jason's homework a year after being a freshman. And because of this, I had to stop taking the bus with Kendall everyday after school because I don't want my family to know that I've been bullied. My friends already knew about the bullying. Laura, who's feeling sorry for me most of all, had to get me a make-up kit like I asked her in order to help me cover up the bruises from public. She even had to drive me home afterwards._

_"Heh," He smirked. "You're like a slave who obeys my every command, aren't you?"_

_Excuse me? What the fuck? He's actually asking me this?_

_I kept quiet because I don't wanna have nothing to do with him. I just want him and his stupid goons to leave me alone right now!_

_Jason quickly grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me hard against his chest._

_... His warm, hard, muscular chest. I can literally hear his heart beating. His other arm that was still griping onto his homework sheet was firmly wrapped around my chest while he uses his other hand to grip my hair, forcing me to look up at his eyes. I somewhat became lost while staring at his somewhat beautiful, ocean blue eyes, his hot breath was breathing down on my face, which causes my cheeks to heat up._

_I silently gasped once I felt 'something' from behind his pants making content with my ass. I don't know if this is for real or not since I'm only looking at his face that you can literally examine it as a Greek god, but I can tell that it's located from his pants. It... it felt so... so-_

_"Didn't you hear me talking to you, nerd?!" He growled through clenched teeth whilst whispering in my ear, which had snapped me out of my trance I was in a minute ago. The angry flare behind his blue eyes had brought me back to my fears. This isn't the first time it happens everytime I was close to him. I didn't know why I was thinking like that but I decided it's not important right now._

_What matters most is that I'm so fucking scared to death right now... he'll punish me if I don't answer him._

_"Y-yes... I-I'm sorry, Jason." I whimpered._

_He snorted with a nasty glare. "You should be sorry you freak," He spat out before he pushed me hard onto the pavement ground. Ryan and Nate both laugh and insulted as I groaned in pain, my back was now sore._

A frustrated sigh has escaped my lips. I don't know what is wrong with that guy and why out of all people he could've picked on chose me as his favorite punching bag. But all I know is that he is nothing but a cold-hearted jerk. There has never been a day that I didn't stop wishing that my parents were still alive, that way I wouldn't have to move here 4 years ago in the first place...

... That way the blonde-headed jerk and I wouldn't have met!

Although... besides the fear I had for him, there's also something else that about him that made me feel strange. I don't know why but, I somehow felt strange and warm everytime I was close to him. It has been going on for 3 years of High School and I still couldn't put my finger on it. To be honest, I was scared as hell to figure out what it could really mean... I mean I'm not really like _'that'_ , right?

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

The harsh knock on my door had caused me to jump, followed by Kendall's impatient yelling. "Come on, Kevin. You said that you would hurry up and you've been in here about more than 5 minutes. We don't have all day to wait for you!"

"Damn it, Kendall! You scared the shit out of me! I'll be out in a sec!" I shouted back.

"Well hurry up, or else Calvin and I will eat up all the last remaining Pop-Tarts without you." She replied teasingly. Now that got me in a hurry. She and Calvin had both done it to me before though.

The Pop-Tarts box would always be found empty everytime I don't make it to the kitchen everytime.

Ugh... siblings.

I let out an annoyed sigh before I grumbled to Kendall; "Alright", before quickly placing all of my school supplies in my book-bag before putting it on, and walk myself out of the room in less than 15-20 seconds where Kendall was waiting for me with an arrogant smirk lingered on her pink lips, whilst holding the last Pop-Tart in her hand. Could she be teasing me just to quickly get out of the room this time?

"Damn it, Kendall!" I growled, glaring daggers at her while she started to chuckle.

"About time you made it out, bro." She replied, crossing her arms. "I knew that it would get you out in time.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her before I swiped the Pop-Tart out of her hands.

"Whoa, looks like someone's so damn feisty today." She said as she followed me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah well no shit." I grumbled, unwrapping the frosted cookies 'n' cream flavored Pop-Tarts and placed them into the toaster oven.

I soon felt a hand smack me on the back of my hand, a yelp of pain went past my lips before I quickly turned, noticing Grandpa's stern-looking face as he stood over me. "Language, young man!" He scolded me. Damn, I didn't notice his appearance the kitchen when I walked in... It's like as if he can appear out of nowhere. Literally.

"Sorry about that, sir." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. My grandfather hated whenever I would use profanity... but it's no big deal. Everybody curses, so what?

"You should be, I don't no more drama in this house alright? You two are gonna be 18 in the next few months, and it's time you guys are gonna grow up. Y'all got that?" Grandpa muttered, pouring the hot coffee on his mug he had from Christmas a few years ago.

I made sure he didn't notice me rolling my eyes in annoyance before me and Melody both responded, "Yes, grandpa".

"I'll be going out for a little while, so Kevin, I expect you to be on your best behavior at school. And Kendall, don't argue with any customers today, I don't want you getting fired." He told us.

Kendall rolled her eyes with a sigh. She now works part-time at a local coffee shop ever since grandpa quit his job wasn't making more money. So now, Kendall is saving up more money to support our family, and I'm not gonna lie, she was very good at it. But the only problem was that Kendall had an incredibly short temper, especially with middle aged women arguing with her over how "Cappuccino" is pronounced. She had almost been fired many times, but the shop was understaffed, so they just had to deal with Kendall and her anger issues.

As for me, I was an assistant teacher for an acting class at a local theater in the city. The class was improvisation based, for kids ages 6-13. I admit, I enjoyed working with kids, especially with acting. Although I wasn't really passionate about it, but that's okay.

"Yes, grandpa," We simultaneously reply before he then walks away to his room, leaving us two alone in the kitchen as the entire atmosphere was filled with awkward silence.

Kendall decided to break the silence.

"Look Kev, just be grateful that I get to spare you the last piece this time. This is our last year of High school, which means we'll be graduating soon, right?" She crossed her arms.

I didn't reply back, only nodded in response while I absentmindedly started at the toaster oven where my Pop-Tarts are being heated until they're ready.

After a short amount of time for breakfast, I was standing on the porch with Calvin, who was waiting for Kendall to take him to Middle School. She and I both may have our driver's licence... but Kendall is the only one who has a car now.

You see, the reason why I don't have a car anymore was because I've been having these... problems.

Well, more like stress, angry, or emotional problems I should call them.

You see, ever since the bullying started, I would get in a pretty bad mood. Sometimes it would get worse whenever I would break or throw things. My anger was the reason why I lost own car Grandpa had given me on my 17th birthday last year. He was very disappointed in me for crashing the vehicle we had spent his money on, and he thought that it wouldn't be necessary to trust me with another car unless I learn to control my temper.

I was disappointed, but I should understand. I should be grateful that I'm still alive because I could've join the same fate with my parents.

_Buzz, Buzz_

I then felt my phone vibrate before I picked it up from my pocket. I turn the phone on and noticed a text message that Laura had sent me.

**Cupcake Girl | 7:28 AM -** _I'm on my way to pick you up right now. Unless you have some other thing going on._

A smile crept on my face as I text her back.

**Master Intelligence | 7:29 AM -** _No, you can come. I'll be waiting._

**Cupcake Girl | 7:30 AM -** _Great! I'll be seeing you in, like, 4 minutes. :)_

I turn off my phone before I then turn to Calvin, who was now shoveling the supplies into his backpack like a critter storing nuts for the winter.

"You have everything you need, Calvin." I asked my little brother, looking him intently in the eyes.

"Yes, I do." He replied softly.

"Pencil _cases?_ "

"Yes."

"Pencil _sharpeners?_ "

" _Yes._ "

"Pencil _lead?_ "

" _Kevin!_ " He snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm just tryna' help." I teased him. Calvin would known to be forgetful such as him forgetting to bring supplies with him everyday at school, so I had to remind him just in case.

"I promise I have everything. You don't have to keep reminding me." He sighed.

"Right..." I rolled my eyes, a smirk was lingered on my lips. "So, is this supposed to be your last day in Middle school?"

"Yep!" He nodded his head.

"You sure you don't wanna come riding with us, Kev?" Kendall asked, swinging her car keys with her index finger.

"No thanks," I assisted.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked me again, raising an eyebrow in concern as she brushes off one of her dark brown locks.

"Yeah I'm sure. Plus, you don't have to worry. I have Laura to take me for a ride. She promised me that she'll come take me to school and drop me off at home like she always does. She's a really good friend." I reply to her.

"A good friend, huh?" She muttered, a smug was growing on her face as she crossed her arms. "A good friend who likes to take you out for rides, a good friend who likes sitting next to you during lunch, or maybe, a good friend who was once _your prom date._ "

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing where she's going with it.

"I don't know, but maybe there could be a sign that you two have a _'_ _thing'_ going on."

" _Oooh hoo hoo...~_ " Calvin reply, a faint smirk was plastered on his face.

I groaned with annoyance, rolling my eyes as I shake my head. Why must they bring this up? I hated it! What is it with people assuming friends of the opposite sex are falling for each other just because they're close friends?

"Guys, please! I don't think of her like that, she's just a friend." I explained.

"Sure... but I'm pretty sure a person wouldn't call a friend 'cupcake'." She retorted.

" _OOOOOOoooh hoo hoo...~_ " Calvin reply more louder than before. That's when I had it.

"That's enough you guys, knock it off! She's just a friend and _that's it! SO SHUT UP, DAMN IT!_ " I snapped at them, causing them to jump at my sudden outburst.

"Hey, hey, hey now... there's no need to get upset, feisty pants!" Kendall told me, taking a few steps back with her hands in front of her.

"Yeah Kev, calm down." Calvin added with a frown.

I started to cool down from my sudden temper. I was now feeling guilty for screaming at them. Not only my siblings think about me having a 'thing' for Laura, some of my friends do too. They were right about me calling Laura 'cupcake' as if we're couples... which we're NOT.

I don't mind Laura calling me cupcake, but I'm just not attracted to her, I just like her as a friend and nothing more.

"I'm sorry guys... I'm just feeling moody today, alright?" I reply to them, apologetically.

"Okay then," was all Calvin could say.

"It's fine, Kevin. We get that you're having this problem, but I'm sure things will be better." Kendall said. "Plus, if you were that black bombing bird from _Angry Birds_ with a fierce temper you'd be blowing up this place right now." She joked.

I rolled my eyes, but I ended up chuckling a bit. Sometimes her jokes calms me down...

"Say, I'm not the only one in the family with temper problems, you know." I looked at her with a knowing smile.

She scoffed, "Whatever. I'm gonna go drop Calvin off at Middle school. So I'll see you later after work, bro."

"Okay, see ya." I waved at them, but then I noticed a pack of pencil sharpeners Calvin had left behind on the small table. "Hey Calvin wait, I think you forgot these..." I showed out the sharpers as Calvin's mouth went agape with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Aah, dang it!" He said as I just laugh at him.

"And you said you have everything." I reply as he just snatched the sharpers from my hand, grumbling to himself.

I watched them walk to Kendall's car. As soon as they got in, Kendall started up the engine and they drove off, leaving me here waiting for Laura to get here.

I hope she DOES get here. I'm not looking forward to being late... especially on my first day as a senior.

Luckily about a few minutes later, Laura finally arrived in her silver SUV her parents had bought her as a surprise gift. I smiled as I waved to her, and she waves back at me. Without hesitation, I grabbed myself my backpack and hurried myself to the vehicle.

"Hey Kevie," Laura greeted me with a kind, warm smile lingered on her pink lips. Whenever she's in a good mood she would always call me 'Kevie' ever since we first met back in 9th grade. The radio was blasting pop music as the apple cinnamon car scent had met my nostrils as soon as I step inside and closed the car door.

"Hi, cupcake." I greeted her back.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we've finally made it to senior year. I bet you're excited about this, aren't you?"

I smirked. "Oh hell yeah, I just can't wait to get this shit over with."

"Watch your mouth, young man!" My grandfather said from behind, which had startled me. I didn't hear him walk up to me, hell I thought that he was still in his room since he takes quite a while. How did he get outside that quick?

"Sorry, sir." I quickly reply.

"Be good in school, Kevin." He said to me. As soon as he walks off, I then slowly turn to Laura...

" _WHERE DOES HE KEEP COMING FROM?_ " I yelled. She just shrug with a small smile before we decided to just hit the road.

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

_**Author's Note**_ _**:** I would like to apologize for the update being a couple days late. It's just kinda hard for me to come up with brilliant plans for this chapter, and I don't wanna make my story seem confusing to you. I even wanted to make it longer than the previous one. It is also over 3,000 words in length by the way (this note not included), so I thought I must've overachieved with this one. There was no good stopping point anywhere else in this chapter. My updates will be slower than I originally planned... _

_I do hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of "Opposite Attraction!" and thank you for the follows! I really wanna keep writing until the end, but I have other ideas about the new series I wanted to post about. Maybe I can post them while I'm still writing this story, just the single ones I would call it. But I will NOT give you all the details because then it would ruin the story. Geez, excitement can really get to me, and I guess I should pay more attention to reality. I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but I ran into some family stuff._

_This chapter was incredibly fun to write, but it was also incredibly stressful during the editing portion. I may have spent more time editing than writing, or at least it felt like it all the time. But anyone who has read this far can probably guess what my favorite scene in this chapter is. You may even feel free to leave a review or come have a chat with me on my PM if you like._


	3. Chapter 2: Going back to School

**Chapter 2:** Going back to School.

...

**Michael's P.O.V**

Laura and I have been talking up a storm about how our summer vacation went for us while she was driving. Her eyes were fixed on the road throughout this entire time while pop music was blasting from the radio.

I always enjoy riding with Laura. She would always be willing to do anything to help me, or cheer me up. Everytime when my siblings ate up all my favorite breakfast just before I could have one since I would be taking a long time getting myself ready, she would take us both to Dunkin' Donuts to satisfy my hunger.

While her mother, Mrs. Ivy, is our homeroom teacher, her father works as a lawyer, which his job had manage to raise him a good salary, and the reason why Laura seem rich, but not _too_ rich like those normal high-classed spoiled rich kids I saw in movies like _Charlie and the Chocolate_ _Factory_. Of course most of the kids at our school are jealous of her... couldn't blame them.

I really do appreciate what she has done for me, even though I insisted that she didn't have to do it. She is a really sweet friend once you get to know her better.

"It's a shame that my family had to cancel the fireworks show. My cousins were really sick with a contagious stomach virus... all their hard work was for nothing." Laura sadly stated, talking about her summer events.

"It's a bummer, isn't it?" I asked her.

"I know, but at least me and my parents get to have our own cook out. Plus we did watch the fireworks live on the news." Laura said, a smile was shown on her face. "You should've seen them, Michael. It was amazing."

Well I'm not much of a fan of fireworks, technically, but I just nodded at her words before I turn and stare at the window, watching the buildings and trees flying right pass us. While she was talking, my mind instantly started drifting off to Jason... the guy who I dread seeing everyday at school.

There's always a 100% chance that he'll show up and strike me behind my back 24/7. If only I hadn't ran into him like Laura warned me in the first place, none of this would've ever happen. I just hate being a helpless slave to him just because he's the son of the school principal, who doesn't give a shit to help his poor victims including myself and believing the lies her own retarded son made about us making HIM our victim. Fucking stupid, I know.

I don't understand why... but I couldn't help but feel that something isn't right.

Some days I notice Jason acting quite out of the ordinary, like seeing him sad or looking like a mess on rare times when he was late to school. As much as I tried not to care, I couldn't help but feel bad for him everytime when I look into his dark blue eyes, noticing the hurt and the pain written all over. I don't know what it is but I can tell that it isn't good.

But the next thing I knew, later on in the day, he would instantly go back into being a cold monster with a heart filled with poison. Besides, I knew it'll be useless to ask him what was wrong. The only answer will only be a fist meeting your face probably resulting in a broken jaw.

So why should I be caring about that jerk... a jerk so big, muscular, and absolutely handsome-

_What the hell did I just describe about him?! There's nothing 'handsome' about that blonde haired prick, get it together Michael!_

\----------------------------------------

Laura had managed to park her car in the parking lot before she and I emerge from the vehicle and walk ourselves up to the front lush green lawn of St. Rivers High school where we were being greeted by our 4 best friends of our group; Brent, Chris, Logan, and Jade.

Brent, first of all, appears to be 5'9 and has smooth pale skin along with dimples that causes most girls to become obsessed with him I assume. He also has dark brown hair that was styled into quiff, and summer green eyes. He rather a nice, friendly guy, but he can be serious at most times.

Next, we have Chris, who is only 5'8 with light tan skin and has blonde hair styled into a pompadour, and grayish blue eyes. He was known to be a person with a weird sense of humor and also likes to wear earrings and some jewelry, which made him be the target of slurs of ignorant people at times, but me and my friends think he looks cool with it.

Third comes Logan, who seemed to be the same height as Chris. Logan has soft vanilla light skin along with pink cheeks that made him look like he was blushing. He has short, curly brunette hair along with dark chocolate brown eyes. He is rather quiet and kind of a shy person of the group, but sometimes he can be talkative and outgoing whenever he's in a good mood.

And last but not least, Kate... the only girl besides Laura in our group. She's about the same height as Brent and has peach toned skin. Her short raven black hair was styled into a pixie haircut along with light green eyes. She and Laura are like complete opposites, Laura is sweet and a girly-girl type of person while Kate is rather a tomboy and has a badass demeanor with a short temper.

"Hey, Mike. How's it going?" Brent said, walking up to me to offer me a kind handshake.

I smile back as I return his offer. "I'm doing fine, Brent."

"I bet your excited to see us again throughout the whole summer, huh?" Chris laughed, wrapping his arm around my back.

I rolled my eyes with a slight chuckle before I reply, "C'mon guys, we seen each other when we were hanging out over the summer. The only thing I'm excited for is getting my ass to college next year since this is our last year being in High school."

"I feel you Micheal, I'm so looking for college too." Logan said, a smile lingered on his pale lips.

"Me too, bro. I can't believe we made it through freshman year, sophomore year, and junior year as a group. And soon we'll be graduating and moving to college life. I just can't wait to have a taste of freedom." Brent added.

"Bet we'll be tossing our hats together before we we can scream freedom." I smiled.

"Guys I know how much we wanted to graduate ourselves out of here, but we can't rush time you know. And besides you don't know what the future could bring us, so let's just enjoy all the time in the present we had." Laura stated in a matter-of-fact.

Brent and Chris both muttered an unamused 'fine' while I just nodded. Couldn't argue with Laura, she does have a point about what the future might held unbeknownst to us. Probably something boring that could make us regret not enjoying our time of being young.

I decided to make us skip this subject by asking, "How was your summer goin' anyway, guys?".

"Oh I bet mine was going well, dude." Chris said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulders. Chris and Kate have been dating for a year now... although you can describe them as an 'odd couple'. "You guys should've joined me and my lady here at the beach one month ago... we had the whole place to ourselves to have our own 'fun' for the first time." He smirked. "And by 'fun' I mean- _OW!_ " He was cut off when Kate elbowed him in the arm.

"Chris, could you _PLEASE_ keep it to yourself? What is wrong with you, man? Nobody wants to hear about your dirty story, especially out here in public." Logan sighed, glaring daggers towards Chris.

"Ah c'mon. Don't you guys wanna-" Chris was cut off when Kate raised her arm in a threatening manner.

"You were saying?" She said in a threatening tone.

"... Never mind." He sighed.

"That's a good boy." Kate smiled, lowering her elbow before kissed him on the lips. Chris kissed her back as I just rolled my eyes and shook my head with grimace, turning away from their 'lovey-dovey' act. _Ugh, get a room._

"Michael, please drop that look you're giving them." Laura said, probably noticing this. Hearing her words, the others' turn to look at me... which was the last thing I wanted. Damn it, Laura.

"What look? I wasn't giving them a look!" I said, trying to deny what I was doing. Laura just kept on looking at me.

"Oh come on, Michael, don't be giving us that. There's no use in trying to lie to us right now." She mumbled.

Kate chimed in. "Yeah, you've been doing that everytime when you saw couples make out."

I sighed. "Okay fine, so what? All this dating stuff just seems... pretty outdated to me." I stated, clearly not knowing the right words to describe it.

"Outdated?! OUTDATED?!" Chris shouted dramatically at my words, catching the attention of most students who were walking by us as they were flashing us weird looks.

I don't have a problem against this dating stuff... it is nice and all but I just don't see why everyone are making such a huge fuss about it. The only interest I have at school right now is studying my work and some other stuff whatsoever. Laura, Logan, and I are the 3 people of the group who are single. Just like Chris and Kate are dating each other, Brent is now in a relationship with some girl named Terra who he just met last year.

This isn't the first time they tell me to date someone, and it's starting to get annoying. Asking a girl out would be nice, but somehow I noticed that I haven't found the interest to do it. I don't know... maybe it must be the cold feet I'm having like people would usually say?

I just don't know if I can find the right person yet.

"Dude, you don't know what you're talking about. You gotta find yourself a girlfriend one day." Chris said, his arm was now resting on Kate's back as they were walking.

"We've also been noticing that you haven't been asking anyone out, not even for prom that everyone always looked forward to every year. You gotta stop being so picky, bro." Brent added.

"Guys, please lay it off. This just isn't the right time for me to be thinking about dating. I'll find someone, I promise." I sighed. I outta slap myself right now for being the one to change the subject.

"Well who knows, Michael. Sometimes the right person will come to you rather than having you find one... And _maybe_ that right person may be close than you think _._ " Laura said, gazing at me flirtatiously as she leans her head on my shoulder.

This made me stop. Could... could she be-?

_Riiiing_

"Crap, we better hurry up now." Kate sighed as we all heard the school bell ring.

Looking like she was snapped back into reality, Laura instantly lifts her head and nods to Kate in agreement. "R-right. We should get to class now before it starts. We can't be late. We'll meet you guys later."

We manage to make an entrance to the school building before we split up. Laura and I already knew where we have to go. Every first week of the school year we would have to attend Mrs. Ivy's class since we have the same homeroom period.

The place hasn't changed one bit. The hallways were exactly the same as I remembered. I look around the area filled with chatting students all ages of 14 to 18, feeling that Jason could be up close. Being here in this school for 4 years, he would strike at me anytime 24/7. That jerk just don't know when to give up.

... And bingo! There he is.

I know THE Jason Rivers when I see one. He was storming pass the crowd surrounded by a group of girls that were swooned by him. I should feel sorry for those girls though. I heard that Jason has been going out with some girl, and then the next thing, he would break her heart and go out with the next one, and the next one, and the next one. His two goons, Ryan and Nate, were following close behind him. His messy blonde hair was bouncing with every step he took as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his leather jock jacket.

Jason seemed to be smiling flirtatiously at the girls, but once his dark blue eyes were shifted towards my dark brown ones, his smirk turned into a glare as his eyes went dark. He then brings up his fists at me as he was mouthing the words at me. I can easily read his lips. _"I'll be watching you, nerd"_.

I just scoffed silently.

_Wow, is that the best he can do to scare me?_ I thought bitterly to myself. _How incredibly mature..._

I bring up my middle finger at him as we were walking pass each other, his eyes went wide and I can tell he's getting more pissed. I should look away right now, but I still couldn't stop staring him as he was gazing back at me, his goons of course glared at me as well once they noticed.

My eyes were feasting off of his facial features... his incredible, yet attractive features...

_Wait, what the actual fuck did I just thought of?_

I was unaware of Laura noticing me until she asks, "Are you still worried about Jason?".

"Ptth, no, I'm worried if we're gonna have a new principal brainwashing the whole school." I sarcastically stated.

Laura sighed, I couldn't blame her. She too was getting sick of Jason messing with me and even though she or the others would me, it still didn't help. As long as Jason has 'power' over me, it would be no use in trying to put an end to it.

_"What?! You stood up to him last week?" Laura exclaimed._

_She and I, along with Chris, Brent, Logan, and Kate, were all sitting around the table at a fast food restaurant. We originally came here to work on the first science project, but all convinced each other to procrastinate. I had just been explaining my unfortunate encounter with Jason and his friends on the a week ago, making Chris choke on the soda he was drinking as Kate instantly pats him on the back._

_"Yes, I did! He was treating me very disrespectfully, so I did what had to be done." I replied._

_"Listen, Miles. I don't think you realize just how powerful this kid is." She insisted._

_"Of course I do cupcake, and I don't even care." I protested. I was slightly frightened, for Logan seemed uncomfortable talking about Jason. But I wasn't going to let that show._

_"Newbies... they always think they can take on that guy." Kate muttered, shaking her head as she munched on a fried chicken nugget._

_I began to stubbornly shoot back a reply, but Laura spoke before I could._

_"You see, Miles, not only does Jason's family own the school, his older brother is a police officer, and his father is the mayor of this freakin' town. I'm not joking, you know. I'd just listen to Jason, rather than fight with him. He even got a kid expelled once!" She exclaimed._

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Certainly one student couldn't be THAT power hungry._ _"Whatever."_

_Just then, we heard the ringing when the front door opened, and Kate's face darkened once she saw who made an entrance. "And, speak of the devil..."  
_

_That's when I instantly knew what... or WHO she's referring to._

_"Well, well. Look at what we have here?" Said the voice of a person that we wish to never see. Jason Rivers._

_Once I turned to Jason, a familiar tension has fallen upon me. There he was, the bad boy himself standing there with his arms crossed. Ryan and Nate right behind him, each of them had arrogant smirks on their faces as if they're world's famous super villains ready to cause_ _chaos._

_Before I could react, Jason instantly snatched my french fries from the table. "Ooh, fries..."_

_Instead of embracing the urge to fight him since it wouldn't be the best option, I respond to him in a calm, but firm tone, "Urm, excuse me, but those are MY fries."_

_"Oh sorry..." Jason sarcastically replied, then he did the next thing in attempt to humiliate me. He dumped the french fries on the back of my shirt. "Here! You have them." He sneered._ _Kate gasped as she and the others' eyes went wide with shock and anger while_ _Ryan and Nate both snickered._

_"Knock it off, Jason! That was very uncalled for." Laura yelled at him, slamming her fists on the table with anger. Some of the people in the restaurant were starting to take notice. Oh boy..._

_Jason scoffed._ _"Oh c'mon, I was just having fun with the kid."_

_"Doesn't look like fun to me." She retorted, glaring daggers at him._

_Jason scoffed, "It was just to teach him an important lesson on how to play fair with me."_

_"How many fucking times are you gonna keep doing shit, Jason? When are you gonna get a fucking life?" Brent growled._

_"This is my life, Whitehead. And part of that is teaching losers like him a lesson when they refuse to respect me." Jason fired back._

_"Ugh. Just because your fucking mom owns the school doesn't mean you can just strike us down whenever you feel like it!" Brent yelled._

_"Yeah! Why don't you just back the hell off, asshole!" Kate added._

_"Ah Katie, still as beautiful and bitchy as ever." Jason smirked at her._

_"Don't call me Katie!_ _" Kate hissed._

_Jason chuckled. "I'll call you whatever I damn please, thank you."_

_Chris threw his overprotective arm around Kate as he stared furiously at Jason, looking like he wanted to start a fight with him. Jason glared back at him with hate in his dark blue eyes._

_"I still see you're banging with your boyfriend here who likes to look like a fag." He stated._

_"OOOooohhhh..." Ryan and Nate both replied in union._

_"Son of a bitch, the fuck you didn't-" Chris' hands were balled into fists as he instantly sat up from the chair and was about to storm towards Jason, but he was instantly held back by Kate. More customers were staring at the scene, most of them shocked while others don't know what they should do. I decided that I can not keep this up any longer, otherwise we'll get in trouble and the people will kick us out._

_"Guys, please just stop." I finally cut in, catching their attention. Chris finally gave up and sits back down on the chair, still glaring towards Jason._

_"Yawn, I'm bored with you losers. But you'd better watch out, Anderson. Because next time, no one's gonna be here to protect you." Jason snarled, his eyes practically stabbing me with their hateful glimmer before he left the restaurant along with his friends with the usual sway in his hips, which I absolutely hated._

_"He can suck a dick." Logan whispered to me._

"Laura there's just no escaping him! He's like a virus that keeps coming back, no matter how many times you use a cleaner. I even tried being nice to him a few times, hoping that he would change his mind about me, even complimenting him. He hates me, and I hate him too."

"Well you can't let him take over you forever, you know." She told me.

I shook my head, my frown was growing deep. "But even if I tell Principal Rivers about Jason, there is a fat chance that she'll be willing to help me. I mean; _why?!_ "

Laura just shrugs her shoulders with a disappointing sigh. "I wish I knew the answer, Michael."

"Well does believing her dear ol' son's lies is the answer to everything? Because guess what, I'm sure as hell bet that's the answer to everything." I grumbled.

"Michael let's not worry about it now." Laura told me. "This is our last year in school and if we want to survive this, then we're gonna have to avoid him the best we can. Let's just get to class, we can't keep my Mom waiting."

I sighed in defeat, "... Fine."

We entered Mrs. Ivy's classroom before we all take our seats. As usual, me and Laura sat beside each other.

**_ END OF CHAPTER _ **

_**Author's Note :** _ _It took a lot of struggle writing this chapter, but I'm just gonna pat myself on the back. Regardless, I'm proud with how this turned out. Chapter 3 will be coming soon, so please be patient everyone. My brain needs time to function after some amount of stress and the lack of sleep lately._

_Please follow/favorite or vote to catch up with the story, write a comment, and thanks for reading. :-)_


	4. Chapter 3: For Better or Worse

**_Author's Note:_ ** _WARNING - This chapter may involve slight_ _violence. Read at your own risk._

****

**Chapter 3:** For Better or Worse.

...

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Classes were surprisingly quick on the first day, and things at school were going fine for me. Even in algebra, my least favorite subject, I received a test back with a perfect score. Morning was slowly turning into the afternoon, and it was finally time for fifth period.

As I push my way through the bustling hallway, a stack of binders and notebooks in my arms, I kept a close eye out for any... trouble. Of course, I was trying to avoid my blonde haired tormentor and two of his stupid goons who were always so slow unlike their leader. Thankfully, I managed to get to my fifth class of the year, World History, without any conflicts.

That was... until I recognized the familiar, pleasing scent of apple cinnamon and campfire smoke.

"Well, well, look at what we have here!"

 _Shit!_ I thought to myself. I should've known that Jason and I would be sharing the same classroom this year. What a _perfect_ dream come true.

I opened my textbook and pretended to not notice anything. The textbook was snatched from me instantly, and I looked up, already annoyed to meet the glance of Jason. _Damn it, Jason!_

" _Give it here_." I hissed with a darkened voice, reached for the book, which was raised higher into the air, out of my reach.

"Hey, hey, hey, I just wanna talk to you! Don't get all aggressive." Jason sneered, straightening up to hold the book higher in the air as I began to jump in an attempt to grab it back from him.

"I'll talk to you once you give it back. So, _give it back!_ " I demanded him. _Ugh, doesn't this jerk have anything to do rather than targeting me?_ I do not want to start this damn scene, especially not on my first day of senior year.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I don't think I want to." Jason taunted. He spun around to face one of his friends at the other side of the room, "Hey! Ryan, catch this!" He shouted, tossing the book over to Ryan, who caught it easily, with mocking laughter.

"Awe, come on!" I groaned before I sprinted around desks to reach Ryan, but my precious item was of course thrown back to Jason.

"I need that!" I protested, jogging back to Jason. Suddenly, the book was sharply handed to me as Jason sat down and stared ahead. Mrs. Hood had entered the classroom.

"Mr. Anderson, please explain to me why aren't you taking your seat?" She ordered me.

"I... well, he...! They all...! I was only...!" I stammered, not knowing how to explain this as Jason's eyes went dark whilst looking threateningly at me. I can't tell her what Jason was doing to me. Heaven knows what he'll do to me if I snitch on him.

"That's enough, please just take your seat." Mrs. Hood silenced me with a hand and pointed to my desk. I nodded with my face filled with shame before I then slumped onto my chair with a silenced and frustrated groan.

While Mrs. Hood turned around to write a few things on the board, I can feel Jason's evil smirk from behind, even though I'm not looking at him. It's always the same story; struggling in an everyday battle that I could never win.

As much as I'm determined to survive this, I'm so tired of being the bullying victim of possibly the most powerful student in the entire education board. I wish my friends would be here right now to defend me, or even text them for comfort if using cellphones weren't forbidden during the lessons.

The World History class was the usual introduction as Mrs. Hood was explaining what the class would be about, blah blah blah. I paid more attention to the clock rather than Mrs. Hood, as it slowly ticked on, getting closer and closer to the sixth period.

As soon as the bell finally rang, I was the first one out the door. I quickly sprinted down the hallway, and began weaving my way through the crowd. At this moment I didn't care if I was late for the next class or not, I ran to the place where I would relax away my stress; the washroom. I collapsed against a wall, running out of breath from all that sprinting.

I dreadfully made my way to one of the mirrors and studied my reflection. Oh great, now my hair is untidy and matted, exactly the opposite of how it had looked earlier this morning. I quickly turn on the faucet and quickly fixed up any strands out of place. After that, I looked fine and dandy.

 _You can do this, Kevin. It's the last year so you only have 11 months left, then you can finally get the hell outta here._ I thought to myself, looking at my reflection. _You just have to be confident and not let, not even one asshole, ruin your last school year._

With a huff, I nodded to the mirror and managed to slip into my next classroom before the bell rang.

"Kevin! _Helloooo?_ " Laura snapped her fingers a few times, breaking me out of my panicky trance. I looked at her in the eyes and saw that her blue gaze was concerned.

"Um... yeah?" I asked shakily.

"Are you okay? I called for you, like, three times. You just sorta stared off into space."

By now we were currently doing warm-ups for our dance class, the final class of the day. I realized I was still in an incredibly painful position, and fell limp with a groan of pain. Laura laughed, adjusting the barre higher so she could test the flexibility in her leg.

"I'm fine…" I replied to her, gritting my teeth from the aching burn in my arms and legs. _Man, I think I've definitely felt stretched out enough._

"Good. You seem like you're in a much better mood." She smiled, swinging her leg over and inspecting herself in the mirror. I glanced up at her as she fixed her hair and eyeliner.

 _Whoa... has s_ _he always look that pretty?_ Knowing Laura for almost 4 years I knew she was cute before, but now, she almost seemed even more angelic. The lights from the ceiling gave her skin the perfect glow, and reflected off of her hair like sunlight on gold. And to top it off, the black of her eyeliner contrasting against the icy blue in her eyes made her quite stunning.

 _Gee, I wonder if I looked that good at all._ I thought, but when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I sighed. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have blonde hair, just like Laura. _It must be nice being that beautiful._

"Alright, enough warming up! Let's get to the actual class!" Announced the dance instructor, clapping his hands and instructing the students to form a circle. We were given an assignment to create a simple three minute dance routine in two partners, so obviously, Laura and I paired up instantly. The routine was to express a human emotion, but it had to be a sincere one.

For example, the emotion "sadness" could not be done, but "depression" could be used. The ideas were written down on scraps of paper and put into a box, where students then closed their eyes and picked one out randomly.

Laura and I ended up getting "grief", an emotion we both knew all too well. We decided to inspire the routine off of our own past experiences, such as me losing my parents, and Laura losing her young friends at her family's preschool she helped around with, which had caught fire two years back, and had sadly took the lives of multiple young children.

To be honest, I felt like I should've been sad. But as we worked on our routine, I was more relieved than upset. Laura seemed pretty okay with it, too.

"Laura?" I decided to chime in.

She looked up from her planning sheet. "Hmm?"

"How... how are you staying so happy? How am _I_ supposed to stay happy when things seem so bleak? We're talking about some pretty messed up stuff…" He asked her. Laura only smiled.

"Listen, Kevie. I know this is really cliché, but hear me out. Bad things are gonna happen in life. Things that can traumatize you. But... think about it. All those kids who I used to take care of, would they really want me to be forever sad about it?" Laura quizzed.

"Well..."

"And your mom. Your dad. Wouldn't they want you to stay strong, and not dread on it? Of course it's okay to be sad about it for a while, but in time, you've gotta help yourself back up. That's what my mom told me when our puppy died, when I was five." She explained, her blue eyes shining with sympathy.

I thought for a quick moment. She was right, my parents would _never_ want me to let their deaths drag me down. They wanted me to remain strong and move on with my life. It's okay for a man to cry of course, but... I have to stay strong just for them. I bet they're both in heaven watching over me and my siblings right now.

"Trust me, Kevin." Laura continued. "I know it's hard, but sometimes, even for your loved ones, you gotta face this world... for better or worse."

 _For better or worse..._ Her words began to play over and over in my mind.

For the rest of the class, I thought about what Laura had told me before I then went to change out of my dance attire and pack up, ready to go home. When the dismissal bell rang, I was the first out the door and into the hallway. I sprinted to my locker, grabbed any books that needed to go home, and slammed it shut.

As I finally walked outside and breathe in the fresh air while I was on my way to the parking lot, I was finally glad the day is over. 1 day down, and only 227 more to go-

"Boo!" A voice yelled from behind me, scaring the hell out of me. My heart dropped once I frantically turn around, only to be met face-to-face with _him_ again. "You're not that easy to scare, huh?"

_Oh, great! Just when I thought that I can finally walk out of here peacefully... and then **HE** had to appear!_

I decided to just ignore him and keep my silence, maybe then he wouldn't bother me.

That, however, didn't work...

Jason quickly grabbed the back of my neck, then instantly shoves my back against the tree. He slammed his palm on the bark above my head, his face getting closer to mine and glare growing more menacingly. I try my best not to show my fear by glaring back at him so that I wouldn't look weak in his eyes. I'm not gonna give in by letting his intimidating behavior trigger my fear again! Not this year!

"You think you're so tough that you wanted to ignore me, huh Anderson?" Jason sneered, his hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, I could feel his hot breath against my face. I stare into his angry, dark blue eyes as I can literally feel my face blushing a bit, as well as my heart beating.

The world around me started to slow down as I noticed our lips almost touching. I blushed at how close our faces were... wondering what it would feel like if our faces would move even closer enough to-

"OW!" I yelped when Jason harshly slammed me against the tree bark, clearly pissed that I wasn't saying anything.

"Didn't you hear me talking to you, nerd?" He growled.

"What the hell do you want, Jason?" I growled at him. My sudden, yet strange feelings faded away from my mind. I don't know why the hell I was thinking like that about my own enemy. It's just so fucking weird.

I noticed that his goons aren't with him this time, which means it's just me and Jason, but still I'm definitely not in the mood for his drama. Since there was nobody outside to see what was happening, it looks like I'm not gonna be getting any help.

"Don't be giving me that tone, Anderson!" He snarled right before he takes off his backpack and starts digging through his supplies... I already knew what he's searching for. "And since I caught your nerdy ass out here, I'm gonna need you to do some shit for me."

"Let me guess; you want me to do every single one of your homework, and if I didn't answer every one of them correctly you would come after me. You know I can't always do your work for you Jason, and maybe you're just jealous that I'm an honor roll student that's driven you to the point to target me. And if you really wanna succeed in life and maybe you should be learning your assignments instead of-"

I was cut off once I felt a sharp pain when Jason had punched me hard in the stomach, I instantly clutched my stomach as my face was cringing with a painful expression. "Shut the fuck up, nerd! You don't get to talk unless I tell you too."

"Well I'm sorry," I sighed with a hint of sarcasm, glaring back at him. "I'm just concerned if you'll be learning one day that you can't always control everyone around you, no matter how intimidating you are. But I guess you're just to small-minded to CHECK yourself before you _WRECK_ yourself."

"Oh, so now you're gonna be talking back to me huh?!" Jason growled, throwing his backpack to the ground. He was angry enough to belt me in the stomach again, this time following it up with a sharp hook to the left side of my eye. I clutched my eye that his fist made contact with, I assume that it's black and swollen once again.

Then suddenly, I started to do something that was unusual of me to do. Before you can say that I fought him back, no. I know damn well he'll be running to the principal and have me expelled if I do so.

The only thing I did instead was... chuckling. Just chuckling. _What the hell am I laughing for? I don't know..._

Jason raised an eyebrow, looking at me with confusion as he was biting his lip... which was quivering a little. But the flaring expression of ire and hatred quickly returned to his face as he angrily asked me, "What the fuck is so funny, Anderson?".

"Hehe... Oh nothing. I'm only just wondering... hehehe... if that's the worst you can do to hurt me, _Rivers_." I commented between chuckles, mimicking the way he would call me by my last name. I should've kept my damn mouth shut. My heart was now pounding with fear, but my brave expression still remains on my face as the last few chuckles escaped from my lips, just in time for the worse to happen.

Jason's face was filled with so much ire that he really let loose on me, punching and kicking me until I finally fell to the ground, now covered in bruises... even my nose was starting to bleed.

"Maybe that should be worse enough for you, you punk!" Jason spat out, feeling a bit satisfied. The next thing I know, I can feel Jason's homework sheets raining down over me as he was dumping them from his binder that he got out of his backpack. "You better be doing every single one of them, Anderson. I better not have a fucking F on any of them."

"Okay, fine..." I replied, stifling a painful groan. I think that's enough of me smart-talking him today... I can't be bringing myself more bruises.

Even though my back was turned I can tell that Jason is still standing right behind me, I can even feel his eyes glaring daggers right at me as if he's exterminating me or something. It was kinda odd for him to just stand there for a while, usually he just walks off after he's done tormenting me. I just continued not to say anything as I was lying on the ground in a painful, yet awkward situation.

After about 5 minutes he finally left, thank god.

I gathered up all the homework sheets before I slowly got up from where Jason beat me. I wince in pain as I held my stomach for five minutes. I lifted up my shirt and sighed once I can see the black and blue marks decorated all over my pale body. _Great, looks like I'm gonna have to ask Laura to cover up those nasty bruises again._ She must be at her car waiting for me right now so that she can take me home. I can't show up to my family looking like this...

I brought out my Apple iPhone and started to text her as I limped my way to the parking lot.

 **Master Intelligence | 3:47 PM -** _Hey cupcake... I'm outside at the front right now, but could u pls drive up to where I am and take me to your house? Something happened._

 **Cupcake Girl | 3:48 PM -** _Ugh... Let me guess: Jason did it again, didn't he?_

 **Master Intelligence | 3:49 PM -** _Afraid so..._

 **Cupcake Girl | 3:50 PM -** _OMFG fine, I'm on my way!_

\---------------------------------------- _  
_

_**One week later** _

"Alright, reach down, touch the floor!"

It was 10:00 AM, the perfect time to teach some little kids how to act. Me and the main teacher, Lawrence, stood in front of a large group of young kids, who were all bent over, struggling to touch the floor. They were stretching, the usual schedule for the beginning of class.

"Up! Reach up, touch the ceiling!" Called Lawrence, and the sea of children raised, and tiny fingers spread out as far as they could go as they reached towards the sky.

" _Aaaaandd_... shake it all out! Alrighty, good job! We're going to split up into two groups today, now that we're all warmed up. Your challenge for this class will be harder than our usual ones. This time, instead if memorizing a script, you will be _writing_ one. We will have the whole four hours to work on it today, and we will present next Saturday." Explained Lawrence. A few whispers rippled through the class.

"Over here, I have two worksheets with requirements for your scripts. You must follow _all_ of them. When you are sorted, send one person up to fetch one of these." I told the class, waving the two sheets of paper I have previously typed up the other day.

In five minutes, the class was split up. They each went to different parts of the large studio to plan and create. I sat down next to Lawrence and sighed, tired as heck.

"What's up, Anderson? School beatin' you down?" Asked Lawrence, leaning back in his chair.

"More like a _student_ is beating me down." I mumbled, chin in hand. Lawrence flinched.

"Uh oh, you got a predator on your tail?" He guessed. I nodded solemnly. Lawrence clicked his teeth.

"Lemme guess... Hmmm... it's that Rivers kid, isn't it?" Lawrence said. _Ding, ding, ding! He guessed the correct answer._

"Who else would it be?" I snickered, "He picks on everyone. But... he seems to _really_ hate me since freshman, just because I'm the only one who has the balls to stand up to him. Do you know how many times he keeps on embarrass me in class, or how many texts I get every day from that asshole threatening me?" I gestured to my phone in my back pocket.

"At home, I had to hide every trace of evidence so that my family wouldn't be suspicious of me. I don't know if this should be a surprise of how well I was able to hide this torment from them during 3 previous years being here, but I just don't want things to get even more worse. Who knows what Jason will do since he's ' _the principal's boy_ '." I use my fingers to make air quotes when I mentioned the last part of my sentence.

"Well, you know what I always say. What doesn't kill ya makes you stronger, so don't let it get'cha down, kiddo. You should be proud, bein' the only one confident enough to stand up for yourself." Lawrence complimented.

"Well... I think I'm losing that confidence pretty fast." I sighed.

Before Lawrence could answer, one of the students came running up with a question. As Lawrence was led to the group to go help them, I was led to the other one with a question of their own.

"Mr. Anderson, what does 'im-prow-vise' mean?" Nikki asked, leading me to her group by the hand. I stooped down to read what they were confused about.

"That says 'improvise', Nikki." He explained, "It means to make up something on the spot, with no planning. So at one part in your performance, you need to have at least one completely improvised scene."

"But that sounds hard!" Nikki said, eyes wide. I smiled.

"What's the point of acting without a challenge? You're a good actor, you can do it." I promised, patting her on the shoulder. Nikki gave me a bright eyed, gap-toothed smile. Immediately, she rushed to the other children in her group to explain. I grinned and walked back to the two chairs at the front of the room, where Lawrence sat.

"She's a cute one, huh?" He suggested.

"Yeah. Don't tell any of them, but Nikki is my favorite. You can tell... she's different from everyone else." I insisted, gesturing to Nikki who's now excitedly talking with her peers.

"All the other kids here, you can tell they hate it. Their parents forced 'em into this class. But Nikki, yep, I agree. Theater is what she wants to do. She's got a passion." Lawrence nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah."

"You get along with her surprisingly well."

"What do you mean?"

Lawrence's eyes widened. He covered his mouth to stifle laughter, then turned to Lucas with a smug face.

"You don't know who she is, do you?" Lawrence sneered.

"Er... no." I replied. I watched as Lawrence leaned over to grab something off the floor, and hand it to him. The attendance list.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she's only a little…! _Are you kidding me?_ " I felt myself choke when he read Nikki's name on the sheet.

**_Nikki Marie Rivers._ **

I can hear Lawrence snickering I lowered the sheet, my hands were now quivering.

" _She's Jason's little sister?_ " I murmured with shock. Lawrence nodded with a sympathetic smile. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me a little.

I can't believe it... after 3 and a half years of knowing Jason! I didn't know he had a little sister... who happens to be _one of my students!_

Oh fuck...! Oh shit...!

Oh **_fucking shit!_**

I was definitely careful about how I acted around Nikki afterwards. I knew that if I said something that she misinterpreted and passed on to her brother, Jason would surely spread rumors about me and the rest of the senior year would become a living hell.

The next thing I knew, to my relief, the class ended quite quickly. As I said my farewells to each student, my heartbeat began to quicken when Nikki skipped towards me and looked up. I then noticed just how much she looked like her brother. Blonde hair. Dark blue eyes. It was quite the contrary.

"Thanks for telling me what 'im-prow-vish' means, or however you say it. You are my favorite teacher, even more than my teachers at school." She beamed, tugging on my shirt sleeve. I manage to muster a smile.

"Goodness, really?"

Damn it! I couldn't believe I was somewhat frightened by this girl.

"Yeah. I'm glad my brother signed me up for this, I can't wait to tell him about you!" She said, before happily running out of the studio.

I watched her go, every breath growing shallower. That was when I had completely lost the ability to breathe altogether when he saw Nikki run straight to two people. A middle aged woman with styled blonde hair, who I assumed to be her mother, and my oh-so wonderful tormentor, Jason.

However, what I saw did not disturb or frighten me. But it did made me feel... kinda jealous. Nikki ran to her family and collapsed into Jason's arms as he knelt to the floor. He laughed and said something to her, probably asking her how did class go for today.

For a moment, I forgot about the physical and emotional pain I've been going through for the past few months because of this boy. He was slightly captivated by the warm, caring look in Jason's eyes, rather than the usual cold, taunting one. This instantly surprised me. Never have I seen Jason like this towards another person, and right now, hear I am witnessing him showing a type of kindness in my peer that I never knew existed.

However, this changed when Nikki pointed at me, who was watching from the studio door. He felt his heart nearly stop.

The minute those dark blue eyes met my chocolate brown ones, I felt like I was shrinking as I backed away. Jason's eyes narrowed and darkened, giving an evil stare that could kill before he turns back to Nikki.

I watched as the family left the building, and looked down at my hands, which were uncontrollably shivering.

As I bid my farewells to Lawrence and began to pack up, only a single thought crossed my mind. The question has been buzzing around my head while I was on my way to the parking lot.

_Is there more than one side to Jason?_

**_ END OF CHAPTER _ **

****

**_Author's Note : _ ** _Y_ _ahoo! The third chapter is finally born. It feels so good writing this story again, and thank you guys so much for reading, as well for your support and feedback. It did took me about two weeks to write this chapter and I am trying my best to add some touching parts into it and re-read the whole chapter to make sure nothing is missing. But if you guys still spot any errors please let me know about it. Chapter 4 will be coming soon, although it will take even longer than this chapter I'm afraid... I'm just not sure._

_Lastly, I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving and safe holiday! Don't mind me, I'm not going Black Friday shopping. But at this day and age, it's practically Black Thanksgiving, and we're already listening to Christmas music... Ta-Ta! ;-)_


End file.
